Joseph Desaulniers
Joseph Desaulniers, also known as the Photographer, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 16 playable hunters in Identity V. Rumor Backstory Joseph was forced to leave France and move to England with his parents. The pain of losing his twin brother caused Joseph to become absorbed with art. He hoped to save the live images of those people and objects to liven up his pictures. Joseph has become obsessed with parapsychology and hopes to make some interesting modifications to his camera. He started to tell his closest friends that he had found a way to capture souls in pictures. No one took him seriously, but then they started to notice that everyone whose picture was taken by Joseph disappeared one after another. When a panic-stricken mob forced their way into Joseph's residence, Joseph was nowhere to be seen. On the wall of his studio, however, were all kinds of lifelike portraits of people that seemed to be looking right at them. Gameplay Joseph has regular speed and a unique hitbox that can hit a survivor with a range of 180º. In the Camera World, if Joseph hits a survivor once, they'll receive a 0.5 damage; if he incapacitates a survivor, they'll receive one damage; if he put the survivor in a Rocket Chair, they'll be incapacitated. Every time the Camera World ends, all cipher machines' decoding progress will be cut in half. Abilities *'Recorded Moment:' While the Camera World is active, Joseph can use this ability to enter and/or exit in it. It takes 1000 points to be unlocked. *'Time Jump:' After this ability unlocked, Joseph records the path where he did pass in the last 15 seconds. He can return to any point in the path with this skill. External Traits *'Camera World:' "After Joseph takes a photo with his camera, he can replicate the survivors and environment from that moment and create a static Camera World. After the Camera World collapses, half of the changes made within it will be projected onto the real world, and there will be a cooldown during which the camera cannot be used. Joseph can enter the Camera World at will to find the person from the photo and place them upon a rocket chair. While in the static Camera World, survivors cannot escape to the manor or be sent back there from rocket chairs; similarly, survivors in the real world can enter the Camera World through recorded images. Survivors who do this can decode cipher machines for progress but cannot decode them completely. Those in the Camera World will not apply team buffs or debuffs to survivors"Game's official description *'Spacetime:' "Grants the power of two spacetimes. Regular attacks deal 1.5x the damage" Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Fear, Photographer's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Azrael * Moonlight Gentleman * Bloody Shadow * "Lies" * Apollo * Hypnotist * Count * Sunset * Macbeth * Bloody Sword * Auctioneer * (TBA) * Worn Clothes Accessories *Astral Device *Snowman *Bizarro Detective *Villain Charm *Lost Girl *Desperate Prayer *Milk Carton *Tenderness Graffiti *Muse Mark *Smiling Smiley Face *Call of the Abyss II *Call of the Abyss III *Villain Charm *Auctioneer Standby Motion *Default *Demonstrate *Sneer *Snooze Trivia *He is of French descent. *He was born into a family of French aristocrats. *Joseph and Yidhra are the only hunters unavailable in the Violent Struggle mode. *Joseph is left-handed. *His twin brother's name is Claude. *His Azrael costume is based on an angel of the same name in the Abrahamic religions. *Joseph is based on Joseph Nicéphore Niépce, a French inventor credited with creating photography. *Joseph is one of the few hunters with a known surname, along with Bane Perez, Burke Lapadura and Leo Beck. *Joseph's birthday is April 25th, and he is 28 years old. (2019) Links *[https://idv.163.com/character/index.html Joseph's page in the official Identity V page] References Category:Hunter Category:Male Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 2.5